A display device includes a display panel, and displays one or multiple images on the display panel. For example, a display device on vehicle displays an image of the map of a car navigation, an image for an operation of a car navigation and the like. In addition, information indicating the state of an in-vehicle audio device, images for an operation, and images of video stored in the storage medium such as DVD (Digital Video Disc) are displayed. In addition, the display device may display single information like a car navigation screen, and may display multiple images including a car navigation image and an image of the audio device (Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-306411